


Forgotten Symphony

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Ficlet, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reclusive pianist, Will Graham, will meet shy writer, Hannibal Lecter.  Inspired by a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Super short ficlet inspired by onceuponahannigram’s beautiful Hannigram AU pic set on Tumblr: 
> 
> "Reclusive tattooed Will who plays piano so beautifully you hear the pain. And timid writer Hannibal who writes novels to escape his loneliness. They both meet one rainy day in November."
> 
>  
> 
> <http://onceuponahannigram.tumblr.com/post/133247611222/hannigram-au-reclusive-tattooed-will-who-plays>

Will dreams – often – and it is always about music. When he dreams of a melody, he awakens trying to grasp those notes that are pulled out of him just as he reaches lucidity, when his eyes open. He can only see one or two of those notes for an instant. He calls this his forgotten symphony. It tears at him that he can’t remember the music of his dreams, so the few notes that he does recall he has tattooed on his body. After his concerts, when his manager makes him say hello to the crowds waiting to dote on him (so many people; rich socialites, leering men, so many people and he doesn’t want to know any of them) they always ask him about his tattoos. He just says it’s nothing, and leaves it at that. He doesn’t want to tell them that they serve as a reminder that something really wonderful is still inside him; that something beautiful is there, just needing to be lead to the surface. That’s just for him to know. 

In the house across the street, another cigarette is wearily put out. Hannibal sighs as he sits at his desk near the window. His editor was expecting a new chapter by mid-October and it was now November. The world does love the work of Roman Fell after all, and they are anxious for a new book. Hannibal writes under the pen name Roman Fell because he feels more comfortable keeping his distance from the reader. The literary world has an idea of who Roman Fell is: mysterious novelist, living in Manhattan, witty and sardonic. Hannibal wonders what everyone would think if they knew Roman Fell was actually a quiet man, living alone in Baltimore with only his active imagination, talent for the written word, and ability to see into people’s souls as his only companions. The words for his new book, however, were not coming easily to him. He can’t recall the last time he had experienced writer’s block. It was frustrating and bewildering in a way he had never known. He left his desk and grabbed his coat; another cup of coffee from the café down the street would be in order. 

At that same moment, Will took his umbrella from the closet and began walking to the café for his afternoon cappuccino…

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
